


L'Armoire

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En cherchant à fuir le prfesseur Rogue, Neville se retrouve enfermé dans une armoire avec Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Armoire

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrite pour Lysel @ LJ

Neville avait toujours eu peur du noir et cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Toutefois, lorsqu’il avait presque été surpris par le professeur Rogue, alors qu’il déambulait trop tard le soir dans les couloirs de l’école à la recherche de Trevor, il n’avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de se jeter dans cette sombre armoire. Il avait failli mourir lorsque des mains l’avaient attrapé. Mais heureusement pour lui, saisi par la panique, il n’avait pu hurler. Alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, une petite voix l’interpella.   
« Neville ! »  
« Oui ? », Osa-t-il à peine.   
« Tu es assis sur ma jambe », murmura-t-elle.   
« Oh, pardon », il tenta de se dégager et quelques objets lui tombèrent inévitablement sur la tête.  
La jeune fille se mit à rire. Un rire imposant et exagéré. Il rougit honteusement. On se moquait toujours de lui et de sa maladresse. Même Luna qu’il avait évidemment reconnu.   
« Attends, bouge pas », susurra-t-elle.  
Il lui obéit sans même se poser de questions. Quand la jeune fille prit position sur ses genoux, il ne pensa pas plus à rechigner. Quand ses bras se posèrent sur ses épaules, il ne pipa mot. Quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, il se fracassa la tête contre le mur avant de s’abandonner heureux.


End file.
